


Body Swap AU

by write_the_impossible



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack Crossover, Implied Sexual Content, Jeongguk is a filthy pervert, Jimin and Jongup get cozy together, M/M, Namjoon and Daehyun suffer because of it, Nothing explicit, Supernatural Elements, Taehyung makes a wish, Youngjae is a smug asshole, crack ships, i don't know what this is, i just may make this a series tbh, i vaguely described some of the sexy times but not really, quite a bit of cussing though, there's mentions of amulets and rings, this probably makes little to no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Yongguk and Yoongi wake up in each others bodies and Daehyun and Namjoon wake up in each others bodies and the only way to fix it is to do something that really no one wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap AU

**Author's Note:**

> Title is subject to change. This came to me randomly about two nights ago and I've been writing and re-writing it ever since. Hope you guys enjoy this and get a laugh out of it because I sure did.

Yoongi knew something was wrong this morning when he woke up to a less firm bed. And a different wallpaper. And also tattoo's littering his chest. Tattoos that were not there yesterday. He raises up and comes face to face with Junhong from B.A.P and he wonders how and why he's in their dorm.

“Hyung, something's wrong with Daehyunnie hyung. He's freaking out and yelling and throwing pillows at us.” Junhong tells him.

“Uh, sunbaenim, how did you get in our dorm?” Yoongi asks, but the voice that he hears is not his own.

“'Sunbaenim'? What are you talking about, Yonggukkie hyung?” Junhong asks. Yoongi just stares up at him with a slack jaw.

“'Yonggukkie hyung'? Um, I think there's been a mistake. I'm Min Yoongi from Bangtan Sonyeondan.” Yoongi tells him and Junhong stares at him for a second before he bursts out laughing.

“Why are you and Daehyunnie hyung saying that you're from BTS?” Junhong asks him.

“What?” Yoongi asks.

“Daehyunnie keeps saying that he's Rapmon hyung.” Junhong tells him. Yoongi jumps out of bed and goes to see Daehyun who apparently isn't Daehyun and he sees the male holding out a pillow as if that could protect him from anything.

“Namjoon?” Yoongi asks him cautiously.

“Why are all of you people in my dorm?” Daehyun asks.

“It's me, Yoongi.” Yoongi tells him.

“What?” Namjoon asks him still wielding his pillow in front of him.

“It's me, Yoongi.” Yoongi repeats and Namjoon looks at him with squinted eyes.

“Prove it.” Namjoon tells him with a hand on his (Daehyun's) hip.

“In grade school you wanted to be a security guard for an apartment complex.” Yoongi says looking unimpressed and Namjoon runs over to him and clings onto him for dear life.

“What is going on? And why do you get to be the tall one?” Namjoon pouts up at him.

“Focus, Namjoon.” Yoongi says snapping his fingers in front of Namjoon's (Daehyun's) face.

“Ok, what's going on?” Youngjae asks the two with a raised brow.

“Well, we're Yoongi and Namjoon and we somehow ended up in your band mates bodies apparently.” Yoongi explains having calmed down considerably since he found out that he wasn't the only one who had switched places with a B.A.P member.

“Ok then.” Youngjae says.

“It too early for this shit. I'm going back to bed.” Himchan tells them turning to go back to his room.

“Wait, sunbae, aren't you going to help us?” Yoongi asks and Himchan turns back with a wicked smile on his face.

“I know that you aren't Yongguk and everything, but I like the fact that he's calling me sunbae. I guess I can help.” Himchan says with a shrug as Junhong leads them to the living room so that they can all sit. The living room is definitely pretty swanky and spacious and Yoongi would have probably been a little jealous about how clean they seem to keep it if it weren't for the fact that he's currently not in his own body.

“Uh, guys,” Jongup says poking his head around the corner “I think Yongguk hyung may be on the phone.”

When Yongguk woke up this morning he immediately knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the house that he was in and he just felt different. When he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he knew why. After he screamed and tried to get himself to wake up because this obviously had to be a dream, the guy he remembers as Jimin from BTS came around the corner rubbing his eyes and looking at Yongguk confused.

“Yoongi hyung, why are you yelling? Did Taehyung use your toothbrush again?” Jimin asks him and he just stared in horror at the person staring back at him in the mirror.

“I'm not Yoongi. Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong.” Yongguk tells him.

“What are you talking about hyung?” Just as Jimin gets the question out they hear another scream from somewhere in the house and Yongguk rushes out to see what it is.

“What is happening? Why am I here? Oh my God, did you guys kidnap me?” Namjoon asks the other occupants in the room frantically and there's something so familiar about his face.

“Daehyun?” Yongguk asks with wide eyes because only Daehyun can school his features like that.

“What?” Daehyun asks still looking terrified.

“Daehyun, it's me, Yongguk.” Yongguk tells him.

“What?!” Daehyun asks again. “You are _not_ Yongguk.” Daehyun says looking scandalized in Namjoon's body.

“Yes, I am. And we're in their band mates bodies. Just stay calm, ok? Do the breathing exercises that you do before we go on stage.” Yongguk tells him calmly. He knows that if he freaks out, Daehyun is going to freak out, and that is not good. After Daehyun has calmed down considerably, Yongguk decides that maybe he should try to call his members and see what's going on.

“Yongguk hyung?” Junhong asks him on the other line and Yongguk sighs relieved to hear his band mates voice again.

“Hey, Junhong-ah. Um...I'm guessing that you guys know where Namjoon and Yoongi are?” Yongguk asks them just for confirmation.

“We're right here.” Yoongi tells him and it's weird hearing his voice come from the phone and not from his own mouth.

“Ok, so who is who?” Yongguk asks.

“I'm Yoongi and I'm in your body and Namjoon is in Daehyun's body.” Yongguk hears Yoongi explain from the other end of the line.

“Ok. Um, maybe we should meet up or something and try to figure out what's going on and how to fix it.” Yongguk suggests.

“Yes, definitely.” Yoongi agrees.

“How about we come over there to our dorm and try to figure something out?” Yongguk says and all the others agree.

“Wait, don't we have dance practice today?” Jimin asks and Yoongi curses.

“He's right, we do have dance practice.” Yoongi says with a long sigh.

“And we have vocal practice.” Yongguk says with a shake of his head.

“Well, I think Daehyun is a better dancer than Namjoon hyung, so I bet we could still go.” Jeongguk says with a shrug. Daehyun says 'thank you' and Namjoon let's out an indignant squeal on the other line. “I was just being honest.” Jeongguk says while Hoseok tries to hide his laughter.

“Ok, well anyway, we'll be over to the dorm shortly. Try not to do anything weird with our bodies.” Daehyun tells them.

“You as well.” They hear before they all hang up the phones.

“Is it bad that I have to pee?” Daehyun asks and Yongguk shakes his head exasperatedly.

When they finally make it to their dorm after getting lost three times and having to try to get back on the right path, the atmosphere is nothing less than awkward.

“I want my body back.” Daehyun tells Namjoon and Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“I want my body back to. I'm not used to being this short.” Namjoon tells him having to look up at his own tall stature.

“I don't think either of you can complain.” Yongguk tells them.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Yoongi asks him glaring down at him.

“Ok guys, enough. We have to figure out what happened and how to fix it.” Seokjin tells them all trying to keep the peace.

“What happened is your rappers highjacked our bodies for whatever reason and now they won't give them back.” Daehyun says still staring at his own body.

“What do you think we are, some kind of wizards?” Namjoon asks him.

“You could be, how would I know?” Daehyun throws back at him.

“Alright, enough.” Yongguk says walking between the two to silence them both. “You guys arguing is not going to help any of us out ok.” Yongguk says rubbing his temples as he feels the start of a headache coming on.

“So, what do we do? I mean we called the managers and told them you guys were sick, but that only gives us about a day to figure out how to fix this.” Jimin tells everyone.

“Maybe we can go online and find something?” Yongguk suggests because right now it may be the only thing that could help.

“Ok, I'll get my laptop.” Youngjae tells them rushing to his room to grab said laptop.

“Do you guys have any snacks here?” Seokjin asks and Yongguk rolls his eyes as Daehyun (in Namjoon's body) gets up to show him his not-so-secret stash of sweets.

“Ok, but what even would we look up?” Youngjae asks as he opens his browser.

“Uh, try to look up something about body switching.” Yoongi suggests and Youngjae snickers.

“What?” Yongguk asks.

“Nothing, it's just weird knowing that you aren't in there.” Youngjae says as he types furiously on his computer.

“Just look it up.” Yongguk tells him, but even he has to admit that it's still weird to look at his face and hear his voice without even saying anything. Daehyun and Seokjin return to the living room and Daehyun plops down beside Yongguk with chips in hand.

“Ok, here's something.” Youngjae tells them turning the screen around so that everyone can see it. “It says that the two most common reasons for two individuals to switch places is because of some sort of amulet or a supernatural force like a witch. Did any of you come in contact with a witch yesterday?” Youngjae asks and everyone shakes their heads. That is, everyone but Taehyung.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Yoongi demands (and it sounds a lot more scary coming from Yongguk's voice than it would coming from Yoongi).

“Ok, in my defense, I thought she was just joking when she said that she could grant any wish, so I just jokingly wished that Namjoon hyung was a better dancer. How was I supposed to know this would happen?” Taehyung pouts. Jimin walks over to his friend and pats his shoulder reassuringly.

“Ok, well that explains why I traded places with Namjoon...sort of. But how did Yoongi and Yongguk hyung trade places?” Daehyun asks around a mouthful of chips.

“Maybe it was the ring that Yongguk bought at that store yesterday. You know, the one with the blue gem in it?” Himchan suggests. Yongguk goes into his room and retrieves the ring that Himchan was talking about.

“Yoongi, did you happen to buy something that looks like this?” Yongguk asks him.

“Yeah, he has. Remember that necklace that you bought a couple of weeks ago? It has a gem in it that looks just like that one.” Namjoon tells them.

“Yeah, but I bought it weeks ago, why did the switch just happen?” Yoongi asks.

“I'd bet that it because Yongguk hyung just bought the ring. Maybe the two gems have to be used before they start working.” Hoseok implies with a shrug.

“Maybe. So how do we fix it?” Seokjin questions. Youngjae turns his laptop back around and reads more on the web page he has open.

“Well, it says we have to destroy the gems in order for Yoongi and Yongguk hyung to trade back, but Taehyung is going to have to find the witch that he wished to and try to get her to undo the spell.” Youngjae explains to the others. Taehyung rubs the back of his neck sheepishly – again – and Yoongi sighs.

“Oh my god, what now?” Yoongi implores with his head in his hands.

“Well, she was kind of in a traveling shop and yesterday was supposed to be the last day that she was here.” Taehyung explains. Before Yoongi can strangle Taehyung, his band mates are holding him back and wrestling him into a chair.

“Who knew such a scrawny guy could be so strong?” Jeongguk says.

“Hey!” Yoongi and Yongguk both shout in protest at him.

“Ok, so how on earth are we going to fix this?” Hoseok asks as he jumps over the couch to sit next to Youngjae.

“We could always go into hiding. Ooh, or maybe we could get Youngnam to take Guk's place.” Himchan suggests sounding far too excited for Yongguk's liking.

“Well, what about us?” Taehyung asks.

“Sorry kid, not my problem.” Himchan says with a shrug.

“Himchan, stop. We're going to solve all of these problems together. Hopefully before tomorrow.” Yongguk says chewing on his nails. Yoongi grimaces.

“That is a disgusting habit, don't do that to my nails.” Yoongi tells him.

“Hey kid, he's your hyung you know?” Daehyun says with a glare.

“And I'm your hyung.” Yoongi counters.

“Guys! Stop!” Yongguk tells them before a riot can break out. “This isn't helping.”

“I think that we should just teach you guys our choreography to Run so that you can go onstage with us.” Jimin says.

“And we can teach you guys the choreography to Young, Wild and Free.” Jongup suggests.

“But I can't rap.” Daehyun points out.

“And I can't sing.” Namjoon interjects.

“It would take years to teach Namjoon to sing.” Jimin tells them laying back on the love seat with his head rested in Jongup's lap.

“It wouldn't take very long for me to throw this pillow at your head though.” Namjoon grumbles holding the pillow threateningly.

“So, what do we do?” Daehyun asks and Youngjae shrugs.

“I don't know, but I'll look into it. You guys should just stay here and lay low for awhile while I try to figure something out.” Youngjae tells them with a sigh as he goes back to scrolling on his laptop.

“So what should we do?” Jimin asks with his head still in Jongup's lap.

“I say we play Mario Kart.” Junhong suggests grabbing the game and putting it into the Wii. Junhong, Jongup, Jimin, and Taehyung all grab remotes while Jeongguk and Hoseok play on their phones. After about two hours of Jimin, Jeongguk, Taehyung, Hoseok, Junhong, and Jongup taking turns shouting at the game of Mario Kart that they're playing (“Oh my God, Wario is such an asshole.” “That stupid bitch Toadette just hit me with a shell! Who does that?!” “Oh my God, this is so stupid, who fall off the edge of a fucking cliff?!” “How even are they breathing underwater?” “I hate this game!”) and everyone else occupying themselves otherwise, Youngjae emerges from his room with his laptop in hand and a terribly wide smile covering his face.

“I don't like that smile.” Yongguk tells him with a skeptical glare.

“Me either.” Yoongi agrees.

“Well, I have a way to fix all of your problems.” Youngjae declares shoving the computer into the fours faces. All at the same time Yoongi shouts out a plethora of expletives, Yongguk's jaw drops all the way to the ground, Daehyun's face turns so red he could rival a tomato, and Namjoon falls out of the chair (somehow).

“No. Not happening! No way. Nope!” Yoongi tells Youngjae shaking his head furiously.

“What does it say?” Jongup asks tossing his remote down on the couch.

“It says they must have sex with their bodies basically.” Youngjae says with his face still split in his too wide grin.

“You can't be serious.” Yongguk tells him and Youngjae waves the laptop around in his face more insistently.

“Read what it says right here.” Youngjae insists pointing out a certain paragraph.

“'In order to trade places with the soul currently residing in one's body, one must be with the soul in the most intimate of ways.' Ok, but that could mean anything.” Yongguk basically pleads to anyone who will listen.

“Really, Yongguk hyung? Really?” Youngjae questions.

“Oh my God we have to record it!” Jeongguk says.

“Who says that you douche bags are allowed to watch?” Yoongi asks sending him a heated glare.

“Wow, that is a lot scarier with Yongguk hyung's features.” Hoseok says flinching back behind Seokjin.

“No joke.” Youngjae tells him with a sympathetic pat on the back.

“So we have no choice? Like, at all?” Namjoon asks with a pout.

“Well, we could ask the witch that Taehyung made the wish to but she's probably half way to America right now so that wouldn't help much, now would it?” Youngjae states more than asks. “Sorry guys, but it has to be this. If you want you guys can have all the privacy you want. We'll even go over to their dorm to give you guys a couple of hours of privacy.” Youngjae says motioning for the others to follow him.

“Good luck hyungs.” Jongup tells them with his signature eye-smile and a thumbs up. Everyone else leaves and the remaining four are thrown into an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

“So, this is awkward.” Yongguk points out avoiding looking everywhere in the room expect at the other occupants.

“Ok, we might as well just get this over with.” Yoongi says standing up and pulling Yongguk up with him.

“Wait but –”

“Stop talking. We have to do this or we'll be stuck like this forever.” Yoongi tells him as he slams the door behind them. Namjoon and Daehyun finally meet eyes a little shyly and Daehyun smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way.

“Yoongi hyung is right. We have to do this.” Namjoon tells him with a sigh. “Where's your bedroom?” Namjoon asks.

To say that the atmosphere in Yongguk's room is awkward would be the biggest understatement of the century. Yongguk has to, in essence, make love to himself.

“Alright, please tell me I don't have to explain gay sex to you...” Yoongi tells him with a raised eyebrow and Yongguk's face turns redder by the second.

“No, you don't. I know how it works.” Yongguk says ducking his head sheepishly.

“Good. So, how is this going to work? I mean I don't usually top and you seem like someone who never bottoms.” Yoongi starts off.

“But you're in my body so I would basically be bottoming.” Yongguk finishes.

“Well, yeah, but it'll only hurt for a couple days tops.” Yoongi says with a grin.

“Oh my God, I can't do this.” Yongguk exclaims with his head in his hands.

“Hey, it's either we do this or you get stuck with a bunch of brats as your band mates.” Yoongi proclaims with a shrug.

“Fine, I just – we have to turn the lights off.” Yongguk states.

“Then how will you see where you aiming that thing?” Yoongi questions.

“I can't just... _penetrate_ myself!” Yongguk exclaims.

“Penetrate is a gross word, please don't use it ever again. And just act like you're looking in a mirror or something. A really lifelike mirror. It'll be over before you know it.” Yoongi says sending him a gummy smile. Sending him his own gummy smile. This is weird.

“This is weird.” Yongguk voices.

“How do you think I feel?” Yoongi asks a little angrily. They could have been half way done with this by now but no, Yongguk is having doubts.

“Fine. Fine, I'll do it.” Yongguk says on the tail end of a long suffering sigh. He should have just stayed underground and none of this ever would have happened.

“Ok,” Namjoon begins “So how do you wanna do this?” He asks Daehyun with his head tilted in question.

“How are you so calm about this? You're going to be having sex with yourself.” Daehyun explains slowly as if Namjoon doesn't understand the seriousness of their situation.

“Yeah, but it's fine. I've had a dream about this once and it wasn't so bad. It's basically like looking at yourself in the mirror. Kind of.” Namjoon says with a smile. Daehyun thinks his face looks crazed with that huge smile on it but he just lets it slide.

“Fine, let's go to my room.” Daehyun says standing and holding out a hand to Namjoon. Namjoon takes the hand gingerly and follows Daehyun to his room. When they enter Daehyun and Namjoon sit side by side and the atmosphere becomes awkward again.

“So, how do you wanna do this? I don't know the etiquette for this.” Namjoon repeats.

“Um, well. I don't know the etiquette either.” Daehyun says rubbing the back of his neck. Namjoon notices a wince when Daehyun rubs over a certain area in his neck and he dives in for the kill.

“Do you have a catch in your neck?” Namjoon asks him sweetly.

“I do, yeah.” Of course Namjoon already knew this because he's had the same catch in his neck for days but Daehyun doesn't need to know that.

“Let me give you a massage.” Namjoon suggests as he scoots behind Daehyun to start rubbing his neck.

Yongguk hears a low moan coming from the next room and he looks up astonished.

“Man they work fast.” Yoongi mumbles mainly to himself but Yongguk nods his head in agreement anyway.

Yoongi (in Yongguk's body) lay spread out on the bed preparing himself (Because Yongguk was too much of a wuss to do it himself) and when he feels properly prepped he gives Yongguk a thumbs up.

“I'm ready when you are.” Yoongi tells him trying at a sultry smile. It's not near as attractive as he probably could muster with his own face, but it gets the job done as Yongguk positions himself with his hole still avoiding eye contact.

When Namjoon hears Yongguk (Yoongi? He's not even sure anymore) moan, he stops rubbing Daehyun's shoulders.

“I guess we're late to the party. You've, uh, bottomed before, right?” Namjoon asks deciding that the quicker they get past the awkward questions the quicker this can be over.

“Yes.” Daehyun answers short and to the point.

“Ok, then let's get started.” Namjoon says. He and Daehyun strip themselves in relative silence (with a moan or two coming from the other room being the only noise surrounding them) and Namjoon hates to admit that it's not near as weird as it probably should be.

“This isn't near as weird as it should be.” Daehyun voices his thoughts almost as if he can read his mind.

“I was just thinking that same thing!” Namjoon exclaims looking all too excited with bright eyes and a wide smile. Daehyun rolls his eyes fondly with a little chuckle.

“So, do you need me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?” Namjoon asks sending Daehyun a soft smile.

“No, you can do it if you want. The lube is in the top drawer.” Daehyun explains as he starts shedding off layers of clothes.

When all is said and done everyone is back in their own bodies and Yongguk's face burns in bright pink as he dresses facing away from Yoongi.

“Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.” Yoongi says patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, that's the problem.” Yongguk tells him with his head in his hands. Yoongi laughs light and loud and Yongguk looks up at him and can't help but join in. “This has been the weirdest experience of my life.” Yongguk tells him.

“Hey, join the club.” Yoongi says as he and Yongguk share a laugh. They leave the room fully dressed at the same time that their band mates walk back through the door.

“So did it work?” Youngjae asks.

“Sadly, yes it did. We're back to normal.” Yongguk says around a sigh as he sits on the couch.

“Tell me all about it. I want all the gritty details.” Jeongguk says invading Yongguk's personal space with a crazed look in his eyes.

“Never going to happen.” Yongguk tells him patting his shoulders.

“Hey, where are Daehyun hyung and Namjoon hyung?” Junhong asks looking around for the other two. Just then a moan sounds from Daehyun's bedroom and it sounds distinctively like Daehyun saying Namjoon's name.

“I think they're still busy.” Yongguk tells the others.

“Hey, Jonguppie hyung, let's play Mario Kart.” Jimin says tugging him to the other couch in front of the TV screen.

“Ohh, I wanna play too.” Taehyung says as he goes to sit beside the other two and Jeongguk follows.

“Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime.” Yoongi tells Yongguk laying his head on his shoulder.

“Definitely.” Yongguk tells him wrapping his arm around his waist and laying his head on top of Yoongi's.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. Um...I don't even know tbh but I had a lot of fun writing it. Like I said in the tag, I may make this a series. And, if enough people think I should, I may even describe the relatively weird almost self cest scenes too. Who knows? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd love it if you would tell me what you think about it!! Have a nice day lovelies!!!!! <3


End file.
